1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flotation devices and more particularly pertains to a fishing rod flotation device for positioning around a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod flotation devices is known in the prior art. This is evidenced by the granting of a number of United States patents relating to various functional and structural aspects of fishing rod flotation devices. Examples of known pertinent patents include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,726, which issued to Lowrance et al. on Jul. 7, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,314, which issued to Kirkland on Apr. 22, 1986.
While each of these prior art patents disclose devices which fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, and are most likely quite functional for their intended purposes, it will be noticed that none of these patents disclose a fishing rod flotation device for attachment around a fishing rod wherein such device is attached thereto by an angulated slit along a cylindrical float designed to receive the rod therethrough and prevent its egress therefrom. Additionally, the prior art does disclose the use of a flotation device which is fluorescent so as to facilitate the locating of a fishing rod dropped into the water during night time hours and further, the flotation devices of the prior art do not disclose floats having fishing line clearance slots so as to prevent abrasive contact from occurring between a fishing line and float assembly.
As such, there apparently still exists the need for new and improved fishing rod float devices wherein the same can be quickly and securely attached to a fishing rod, wherein such devices can also be easily located during the evening hours, and further wherein such devices are designed to prevent abrasive contact from occurring with an associated fishing line. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.